


Between Shows by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Backstory, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Between Shows by LaylahSummary: “Which one are you, then?” the carnie asks. Luck feels warm. Claire talks about them to his friends in the circus.





	Between Shows by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



**Title** : Between Shows

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Pairing** : Luck/Claire

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : “Which one are you, then?” the carnie asks. Luck feels warm. Claire talks about them to his friends in the circus.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165)

 **Length** 0:11:24

Download Link: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005153.zip)


End file.
